


I know

by persephoneggsy



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, my newest trash ship: Choxy, yes I'm serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephoneggsy/pseuds/persephoneggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a charlie/roxy drabble based on <a href="http://okcupidescapades.tumblr.com/post/121511499886/one-time-when-i-was-a-little-drunk-and-laying-in">this text post</a>:</p>
<p>one time when i was a little drunk and laying in bed with a guy, i kissed his neck and mumbled “i could beat the shit out of you” in his ear.</p>
<p>he said “i know”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know

**Author's Note:**

> This is my way of coming out as choxy trash
> 
> hi

* * *

 

 

Charlie stirred slightly as he felt the bed shift, eyelids fluttering open as a warm presence slid in next to his body. Slender arms wrapped around his middle as he was hugged from behind, a cheek pressed against his back. He could smell alcohol and smoke from the club clinging to his bedmate’s body, but it wasn’t so unbearable that it made him wrinkle his nose in disgust and kick her out.

Not that Roxy would ever let him get away with that.

“Hey,” he muttered.

She grunted against his back, squeezing tighter. Charlie twisted around, which was almost difficult considering that vice-like grip she had on him, but he managed it somehow and propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at her face. Her eyes were half-lidded, glazed over in that way that showed she was pretty out of it, and the red flush on her cheeks indicated just how much booze she’d consumed. Roxy wasn’t an alcoholic, of course, nowhere near it, but coming home after a mission always made her push her limits a little.

“How’d it go?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it,” she groaned. She pressed her forehead against his chest and stayed there.

“That bad?”

“The mark was a fucking jackass. Tried pulling all this chauvinistic bullshit on me, like he was some fucking white knight.” The disdain in her voice was obvious. Charlie wasn’t surprised; he’d learned, very early on when he’d first met Roxy, that she wouldn’t stand for misogynistic fuckery, _especially_ when it was directed at her. But luckily, Charlie had grown since then. Still, it didn’t bode well for whomever her mark was.

“I almost beat the shit out of him,” she mused quietly, as nonchalantly as one might say when remarking upon the weather. “Told him so, too. Fucker didn’t believe me.”

“Did you finish the mission?”

She gave a half-hearted shrug and pulled him in closer, like he was a security blanket of some kind. “Eggsy stepped in. We got what we needed.” Which didn’t really indicate if she’d doubled back and followed through with the original plan, or if they’d somehow improvised, but as long as she was home and safe, Charlie was satisfied.

“Alright. Go to sleep, then. You’re going to have a hell of a headache when you wake up.”

She mumbled an expletive into his shirt, and Charlie let himself smile. Roxy tilted her head up and pressed a soft, closed-mouth kiss to the nape of his neck. Then she leaned up and brought her mouth to his ear, whispering like she was divulging a great secret.

“I could beat the shit out of _you,_ too _.”_ She promptly dropped back onto the mattress, her hair flopping against the pillows in a distinctly inelegant manner, yet Charlie was charmed all the same.

He ran his fingers through her hair, brushing the dark blonde strands away from her face. He kissed her forehead and settled back down against her, whispering back, “I know.”

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Posted on my tumblr, too](http://persephoneggsy.tumblr.com/post/136510446603/choxy-charlieroxy-drabble)


End file.
